Marilith
Marilith is the Queen of Serpents, who worked under many villains, co-created the feral drug and is known for having her schemes hidden behind all scenes. Her goal is yet unknown and her powers not yet tested to their limits, but she's definitely devilishly evil and intelligent, which makes her a force to be reckoned with. It's also known that she's capable of using dark magic and necromancy. History Early History Marilith was once a dragon and is just as old as the fossil Dheginsea, but unlike him and his men in the past, she and her dragons worshiped an dark, ancient entity, who has been Ashunera's nemesis since time started ticking, the true dark god. Thus when the flood came, her country got punished by being swept away like many other. But while all thought they were gone for good, the dark god they praised gifted those dragons with a curse, which turned them into the race they are today, serpents. Being able to survive in the depths of the sea after their change, Marilith continued to live and rule over her people in the capital city of Shar'thean of Najil, their former country. Making Plans Guided by the dark voice since then, the queen sought vengeance against those which were spared. But her plans to do so never have been ordinary, simple things like wiping everyone out. No, she planned something far greater. Her first goal was to retrieve everything left under the sea. Through that her race got in touch with magic which rather should have stayed forgotten, later known as dark magic and necromancy. Her second aim was to set an outpost on the surface, which became an (by some very well known) island not to far away from the Crimean shore. Having completed those two tasks, Marilith and her first few men set foot on Tellius, while at the same time her right hand man Sephtinus invaded the land beyond the desert of death and formed The Cult. This has not gone past unnoticed by the dragons, which immediately reacted to the threat. The War of Scales Meantime Marilith traveled around, analyzing Tellius, she and her race fought a hidden war with the dragons of Goldoa. No other countries noticed this, because those few who found out about it never survived long enough to tell the tale. The secret dragon forces were lead by Rajaion back then, which Marilith planned to use to her advantage. As the time of king Ashnard rose, she tricked the black dragon into the trap which brought his demise into serving the crazy beorc. But even though she succeeded in giving Goldoa a hard blow, Dheginsea insisted to continue sending out special agents to hunt her down, still under strict secrecy of course. She was also the one to bring the cursed weapons Bloodrazor and Blackice into the Yera family during this time, to see later what they done to the beorcs. Mad King's War Before the war, Marilith became a close 'friend' of Izuka, who had just started on the prototype of the feral drug when she arrived in Daein. With the queen's help though, he quickly improved the poison in a few days. In joy the queen watched as their work twisted Rajaion's soul, but instead of getting acknowledged and rewarded for the success of breaking the black dragon's will, she insisted on keeping her name unmentioned. So all the fame and glory went over to the genius Izuka, while the queen only desired access to the royal library. Marilith remained within the castle until Ike's men, with the help of Begnion, arrived to invade Daein. On her way out of the capital, she met the enraged dragoness Ena, who knew about her and what she done. As she tried to face Marilith though, Petrine interfered and prevented an encounter, which helped Marilith to slither out of Ena's grasp and disappear. However she didn't came far. The dragon trio Kaleth, Malygos and Ysera stopped her on her way into Begnion and this time the queen couldn't run away from it. But despite their teamwork and combined strength, Marilith defeated them by using the groups troubling relationship to her advantage in battle. She did not kill the trio however, because her god advised her to let them live, telling her that those three will later play an important role in Goldoa's future and her plans. Between Wars During Between Wars Marilith finished her journey through Begnion and returned to her outpost, the island, where she found out that a man named Daman made his residence within the cave during her absence. The queen got along quite well with him though, so she allowed him to stay as long he doesn't stick his nose to deep into her affairs further within the maze. There Marilith worked on several experiments, one more gruesome than the other plus she kept a member of the royal dragon family imprisoned within the maze, the younger and believed dead sister of Dheginsea, the blind dragon Takius. Her pet was found though as a group of people investigated the cave, those being Keith, Skyler and Co. They managed to calm the dragoness and free her, which upset Marilith but she let Daman deal with the intruders, so she could continue on her other work. Her hideout remained a secret, at least she thinks so. Goddesses' War As the peace on Tellius was disturbed again, Marilith was back as well, secretly forcing a member of the corrupt Senate to spy for her, as well having a Tiger agent in Gallia and exchanging letters with Izuka in Daein. She always was informed about recent changes and moves, while investigating the past of a certain man, Sephiram until the judgment of Ashera came down upon Tellius. But instead of getting turned into stone like everyone else except a few strong personalities, her race was not affected thanks to their blessing from the dark god. The queen took this chance to enter the tower of salvation herself, before Yune and Ike's men came. There Marilith encountered Dheginsea alone in the tower, and both fought each other. While the dragon scarred her back, she inflicted a poisonous bite at the king of Goldoa and the battle ended in a draw, because Ike's men have arrived at the first floor of the tower. As the black dragon left, Marilith, even though greatly wounded, sneaked after him to see how the weakened dragon perished against Ike's troop. Quite interested in seeing the outcome of this siege, she followed the group without being noticed. She watched them climbing up the tower, defeating Begnion's best men, Sephiram and in the end, Ashera, the goddess of order. After witnessing Yune's leave, she withdrew to her outpost to recover, taking a poor village girl named Kigi with her on the way. Personality Marilith is perhaps the most vile and wicked of all Laguz. Cruel and untrustworthy, she is deception and trickery made manifest. The Queen takes great joy in torturing the minds of lesser beings, not to mention experimenting with them or injecting them with venom to watch as they writhe in agony and beg for mercy. Marilith is not one to jump into battle either without knowing the facts, limitations and abilities of her opponents first. That said, this makes her somewhat over-cautious, if not cowardly. However, she is a fearsome fighter, and can beat an opponent into bloody submission if she wants to. Of course, she could also do her plans without the other villains, but she finds them amusing, sometimes and that's why she often takes on a lesser role under them, which helps her to observe everything going on and polish her plans as well to stay undiscovered. Relationships Other Facts Notable Projects Feral Drug – With the help of Izuka, Marilith conjured this dreadful drug for laguz to break their will and make them to the ferocious animals they are. However for her this commonly used poison also served as prototype for many other subjects. Especially for her Corrupted Ones. Raidon – The swordsman was her first subject to keep after coming to Tellius, raising the boy from the dead with her Necromancer skills. At first Raidon was nothing more but an empty shell, more like the traditional zombie we all know, but through several different spells she returned bits and pieces of his soul one by one, that also gave him back a more human appearance. During the time Raidon also served her as subject for Branded related experiments, but despite all her different methods, he never showed any sign of change, which she thinks comes from him being undead. After meeting Daman, she enlisted the boy under his training, letting her subject grow in strength while she pondered about what else she could use him for. Recently Marilith found a solution, by using Raidon as vessel for a product she needs to grow inside a still pounding and yet dead heart. When harvesting her work, it leaves Raidon drained for several hours, maybe even days and reverts him back to look more like the corpse he actually is. Kigi – Curious what different effects the Feral Drug would leave on a Beorc, Marilith fed this girl a doses with each single day, twisting the innocent girl's poor soul and wrecking any sanity from her. Surprisingly the fragile girl became much stronger too, plus that many things such as blood, deep cutting injuries or any other serious wound did not affect her anymore, her sense for pain completely left her so to say. It is that why she decided to keep Kigi as serial killer against many, non-dragonic enemies, since the girl would always hack and slash her target into tiny bits, ensuring that nobody would identify the person ever again. Aruna – After reading through her right-hand man's reports about the forgotten lands, Marilith enlisted a hunt for the heroine. The serpent was very interested to see that essence of Chaos inside of Aruna and as they finally caught her for a few hours, Marilith made sure to check if Aruna's chaos matched the reports of the one inside Lehran's medallion. To her surprise, her god revealed to her it was truly completely identical but before getting the chance to experiment more, her current stronghold was under attack by Aruna's friends. Not wanting to give the branded back unchanged, she poured an improved version of the feral drug down Aruna's throat before she is saved. For the next few years it caused that Aruna behaved very aggressively and had her problems dealing with certain things and situations. Only after visiting the heron family another time helped her get rid of the symptoms, which got informed to Marilith thus showed her that the poison was still to weak for her taste. Abilities Category:VIllains